legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Decimation S5 P17/Transcript
(Richie, Yang, Sammy, Mich and Clark are seen entering the house) Sammy: *sigh* Finally! Richie: I thought we'd never get those kids to sleep. Yang: Man... And I thought Shade was a pain to deal with sometimes... How does X and Rayla do all that? Sammy: I have no idea. But now I do have more respect for what my brother does for the colony. Mich: Yeah, trust us it gets pretty intense in there. Clark: Don't get us started on what happens when they're not fed. Yang: I do not wanna know... Richie: Oh man... I can tell you though I just wanna lay down... Yang: Yeah you should. I'm just glad you didn't throw up or anything while we were working. Richie: I'm honestly surprised I didn't.... Sammy: Hey guys I'm gonna go sit down for a bit and I'll come out and make us all something to eat. Yang: That sounds great Sammy. Mich: Well, while you do that, me and Clark are gonna go find some toys to play with! Clark: Yeah! I saw some toy cars lying around in Foxtrot's room if you wanna borrow them! Mich: Let's go! (Mich and Clark run off to get toys) Richie: Yeah.....Cars.... (Richie then looks to the side as Sammy and Yang look at him confused) Sammy: Richie? Richie:..... Yang: *shakes Richie* Dude, you okay? Richie: *looks over* Huh?? Oh....Yeah I'm fine. Sammy: You sure dude? You kinda drifted off for a second there. Richie: Oh yeah, I'm alright guys. Yang: You sure? Richie: Of course! I'm....just thinking is all. Sammy: About what? Richie: It's....not important. Yang: You sure? Richie:.... Sammy: Richie, if you have something to tell us you can say it. We won't tell the others. Richie: Well.... Sammy: Come on man, it can't be that bad. Richie: *sigh*......Fine then. But you two have to promise that you won't tell, alright? Yang: We promise. Sammy: Yeah no one will know. Richie: Right... Let's sit down. (The three go and head toward the living room. It then cuts to the heroes fighting against Vosorin's army) Miles: Holy crap! Alex: Just keep fighting! Jack: We're trying! Erin: There's so many! Omega: FOXTROT!! (Foxtrot is seen before he turns to find a skeleton approaching) Foxtrot: AHH!! (Foxtrot turns transparent as the skeleton goes through his body, however it causes his helmet to fall and get knocked into the crowd of undead) Foxtrot: *gasp* My helmet! (Foxtrot watches as the helmet disappears into the horde) Foxtrot: NO!! (Zulu is seen punching a skeletal warrior, causing it to fall apart before he looks over at Foxtrot) Zulu: What's wrong bro?! Foxtrot: MY HELMET! Zulul: Your helmet??? Foxtrot: I LOST IT!! (Rottytops slams her leg against a skeleton over hears that) Rottytops: Huh?? Zulu: What do you mean?? Foxtrot: I used my powers and it fell off into the horde! Zulu: *sigh* Goddammit! Foxtrot: What am I gonna do?! Zulu: I don't know, get another one maybe?! Foxtrot: But I like that helmet! Zulu: Foxtrot its just a helmet it can- (Suddenly Rottytops speeds by them) Zulu: What the?!? (The two see Rottytops jump into the horde) Foxtrot: ROTTYTOPS!!! Zulu: What the hell?! Foxtrot: Zulu come on! We gotta help her! Zulu: *sigh* I can't catch a break with him. (Foxtrot and Zulu resume trying to fight while Shantae and Bolo noticed that) Bolo: DID SHE JUST JUMP INTO A HORDE OF ZOMBIES!?! Shantae: Oh no! I know she's a zombie to, but will she even be okay!? Bolo we have to help! Bolo: *Pulls out mace* Oh right! (The two run over as Zulu, Foxtrot and Rottytops are seen charging through the horde) Zulu: Fox are you sure you don't want another helmet?! Foxtrot: No! That's MY helmet! Zulu: Its just a helmet dude! It can be replaced! Foxtrot: ITS SPECIAL!! Zulu: All right all right fine but- Rottytops: THERE!! (Rottytops sees the helmet. She takes off her leg, and smacks a undead guy away then makes a dive for it. She holds it up) Rottytops: GOT IT!! Foxtrot: YES!! Zulu: Hold on! (Zulu fires two slime webs at Rottytops and the helmet, allowing him to full them both to safety) Zulu: Here you go bro! (Zulu throws the helmet to Foxtrot) Zulu: Now DON'T lose it again! (Foxtrot nods before he puts his helmet on) Foxtrot: Thanks bro! Rottytops: What? No thanks for me? Foxtrot: Oh right! Sorry Rotty! Thanks for- (Suddenly a pair of hands grab Rottytops and pulls her into the horde) Foxtrot: ROTTY!! Zulu: Oh son of a... (Miles and Ruby then run over) Miles: Zulu what's going on?? Zulu: Oh you know, just a little dilemma over a frickin' helmet! Foxtrots: Rottytops tried to get my helmet and she got pulled into that horde! We have to save her! Ruby: Oh no! Right! We'll get her out! (Shantae and Bolo arrive) Shantae: We'll help out to! Miles: Glad your here! Think you can clear some with a fire ball? Shantae: You got it! FIREBALL! (Shantae launches a fire ball at the undead burning a fire of them) Ruby: *Holds up rife* Let's clear a path! *Starts shooing* Zulu: Foxtrot, you owe me for this! Foxtrot: What?? Zulu: You heard me! Foxtrot: Yes yes I got it! Come on let's help! Zulu: Yeah yeah let's save your girlfriend already! Foxtrot: SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!! (The group then charges into the undead and fights through them) Miles: WOO HOO!! Zulu: Well you gotta give them credit, this is just like all those zombie games we played back home! Foxtrot: Yeah it kinda is! Miles: DON'T REMIND ME OF THOSE!! Ruby: *Slicing up zombies* I think we're getting though! Shantae: *Smachs a skeleton with her hair* But where's Rotty? Bolo: She's gotta be around here somewhere! (A moment later Foxtrot finds Rottytops) Foxtrot: Rotty?! (Rottytops is with her head unattached to her body and he leg also unattached) Rottytops: Man... These guys like to play rough. (Zulu runs up next to Foxtrot and looks at Rottytops) Zulu: Oooh.... Foxtrot: You okay? Rottytops: Y-Yeah but I'm kinda in pieces. Think you can put my leg and head back on my body? Foxtrot: S-Sure no problem! (Zulu notices more zombies coming) Zulu: Shit! Better keep them away while he's working! *Attacks the zombies* Foxtrot: Okay, let's figure this out. Miles: We'll keep you protected! Foxtrot: Thanks! Sooo.... (Foxtrot picks up Rottytops' head) Foxtrot: Mind giving some advice on how to fix this? Rottytops: Just make sure I'm facing the right way. Foxtrot: Right. (Foxtrot puts Rotty's head back on) Rottytops:.... I'M BACKWARDS!!! Foxtrot: AHH! Sorry! *Takes the head off and puts it back on the right way* Rottytops: *Feels her head* Ah that's better! Pass me my leg! (Foxtrot grabs Rottytops' leg, hands it to her as she puts it back on. She stands up) Rottytops: Ah that's much better! Foxtrot: Fixed? Rottytops: Yep! Thanks Foxy! Foxtrot: R-Right! You're welcome! Zulu: Hey! Less gawking, more fighting you two! Foxtrot: Ah right! Stay close to me Rotty! I'll keep you safe! Rottytops: Aww my hero! (Foxtrot blushes as the group gathers up to fight) Ruby: Ready? Miles: Let's do it! Zulu: CHARGE!! (The group attacks the undead before it cuts back to Richie, Sammy and Yang sitting down on the couch) Richie: Well....Here we are. Sammy: You ready to talk Richie? Richie: Yeah. Yang: Well, let us hear it! (Richie takes a deep breath before sighing) Richie: Alright, it happened about two months ago... (The scene then fades into a flashback of two months ago with Richie sitting at a table in a diner waiting) Richie: *sigh* Where is he...? (Richie waits a bit longer before Zane is seen entering the diner before walking over to him and sitting down) Zane: Hey. Richie: Heh. Finally man. Zane: Sorry I took so long. A lot of people are out today. Richie: Oh it's alright. Zane: Yeah. So, how're you holding up man? Richie: Honestly? I'm doing pretty well actually. Category:LOTM: Decimation Category:LOTM: Decimation Season 5 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts